Marx
MARX '' ''"Ladies! and Not-So-Gentlemen!" "LOSERS!" "MEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEH!" "I'm going to put this in a way you folk can understand..."HUUUUUUUUUUR." There, did I make my point?" ''--Marx to....everyone.'' Age: 4,336 Ht: 3' 6' (Ears included.) Race:??? (Aptly Named: Jester Bat Thing.) Aliases: THAT guy, Diabolical, Mr. Misfortune. Wt: Over 3.6 Trillion Metric Tons, Due to Immense Gravatational Pull. (Black Hole.) Powers: Warping the Fabric of Reality To One's Desires, Warping his body, the minds of others, IQ beyond comprehension, Complete controll over Dark Matter, Wit, Unfathomable Ability of Observation and Manipulation. Personal Analysis: ....I dreaded the day I'd Have to write a report on this....this...MONSTER. Marx, Is a creature of Unknown origin...No family...No records...NOTHING. All we know is that he was hated, and shipped to earth....He went insane....caused major problems....escaped to Popstar again...and the events of Kirby Superstar soon followed...He is sadistic...in a sense, pretty communist, and downright disgusting. His morals are slim to none, and he never considers the feelings of others in his endeavours....even his OWN...he is the ultimate example of giving an educated man power....an educated man with no moral code...whatsoever. His goals are simple: Take over the planet, and prove Evil is less corrupt than Good....He's on a life's mission....and he is so VERY determined to make his goal appen....nothing can stop him.... ...Not even the cold grip of Death... Friends: None Family: None known. Enemies: Everything that breathes and has even a tiny sense of compassion. Threat Level: Insane, Beyond Comparison to a Full-powered Flandre.* ' '*If angry. (Supposedly, Marx has never been mad enough to unleash his true power....He simply plays around with enemies like toys!) Occupation: Self Employed and Self-Proclaimed, King of Evil. Residence: Marx Dimension. History: Marx's birth was never found in any record...so...people rumor he simply appeared one day. He was a quiet, kind child, who tried to do anything he could for others. He was an orphan, and, since there was no unhappiness on Dreamland, there was no need for an orphanage, so. He lived where he could, Learning whenever he could, and telling jokes and singing songs to recieve food. People, however, did not truly trust him, He didn't look like most residents in Dreamland, With no arms, sharp teeth, clothes, and huge, bulging eyes. They began to shun and fear the creature as time went on, and Marx, Oblivious to this fact, continued to try and act friendly! The people grew so afraid of him, that they banished him, and sent him away from Pop Star, landing on the nearest habitable planet: Earth. When Marx arrived, he took to the back streets of the land he had crashed into; The city of Troy, while the Trojan War raged on. Marx, so upset, and disturbed by everyone he thought liked him, turning upon him so suddenly, went through the phases of loss, alone. This would cause detremental mental torment to anyone, and Marx was no exception. He soon realized he had never felt love....and he wanted it...badly. ''Realizing noone had come to help him in a planet where good and brotherly kindness was essential, Marx began to hear voices, telling him Good was corrupt, and that he should lead the opposing force to power. Thus, Marx developed his severe case of Schitzophrenia, listening to the voices, Marx went mentally, physically, and Clinically insane. He became so enraged, that he killed a gaurd on partol the night of the Trojan horse incident. Allowing the Greeks to invade, and demolish the city. Marx, had just won the Trojan War. Marx then, took the crashed Warp Star Back to Pop Star, where the events of Kirby Superstar Soon followed. Defeated again, Marx fled back to Earth, where, much time had passed. He realized the full potential of the Powers the comet NOVA gave him, and he became one of the most diabolical villains ever. He still holds this title, though self-proclaimed: King of Evil. '''Wum's Final Note:' ...Even ones who stray this far from the path of good, have a chance to be saved, right? You gotta feel bad for this guy, dood. He didn't cause this: We did. Noone gave him love! And so, as twisted in the way he is trying to get it, he wants it....and even if it means enslaving the universe! He is determined to MAKE people love him!....Its sad! It really is! He has such potential for good with his powers...But....Alas...He's one crazy lil' dood!....and he smells.....really bad. All in all. Marx, is one of the ultimate evils I have ever seen. Though...he isn't evil....just.....misguided....As powerful and as happy as he should be, he is a prime example of the one thing we all need. Love. Besides, if it weren't for his meddling....We probably wouldnt be where we are, no? We all have this common enemy, and he has a common us....Prehaps Good and Evil, are balanced? We need him just as much as we need each other. And he needs us. .....I can be deep when I wanna, can't I?...I gotta lay off the Dr. Pepper before writing these... *Marx was so Narcicistic, he decided to place a gallery of HIMSELF below....Enjoy! Part 2.jpg Part one.jpg MEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!.JPG|Marx as we know him! Soul!.JPG|Marx's Soul. An extremely unstable mass of pure anger and hatred! Yay!.jpg|The True power of the Jester-Bat-Thing: Overpowered Trolling! the best thing in the history of mankind..jpg|....This is why Marx didn;t get Dialouge in KSS.... Hazamas commentary: Wow, this guy is really a jerk...Always insulting us even when his ass is handed to him on a silver platter...Tsk tsk tsk. I wonder why i even bother working for his scrawny weak ass.